Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020
is a 2.5D crossover fighting game developed by Arc System Works, in collaboration with B.B. Studio, Square Enix and Bandai Namco Games, and published by the latter, released worldwide on April 3, 2020 for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows. The third entry of the [[Cross Crisis Series|''Cross Crisis series]], the game features characters from various popular anime and manga franchises. Production Plot With a new threat ravaging the farthest corners of Multiverse, Sailor Galaxia of Shadow Galactica calls out evil forces from every world she could travel using what's left of the Crossgate, to unite, destroy all those who oppose them and reshape all of reality according to their will. To oppose this coming threat, the heroes from various universes join together as one! Meanwhile, the true secrets and horrors behind the catastrophe lie within the blackest of darkness… Gameplay The gameplay and its graphics are similar to both Guilty Gear and Dragon Ball FighterZ, with the addition of a Tag Team fighting style akin from games such as Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Street Fighter x Tekken and BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. Featured Titles * Dragon Ball series ** Dragon Ball Z ** Dragon Ball GT ** Dragon Ball Super * Sailor Moon Crystal * One Piece * Naruto series ** Naruto Shippudden ** Boruto: Naruto Next Generation * Fairy Tail * Bleach * Gintama * Toriko * Saint Seiya * Doraemon * Hunter × Hunter * Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card * Magic Knight Rayearth * Sword Art Online * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Fist of the North Star * Fist of the Blue Sky * Attack on Titan * My Hero Academia * Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Kill La Kill * Devilman * Cyborg 009 * Fate/Stay-Night * The Seven Deadly Sins * One Punch Man * Yu Yu Hakusho * Betterman * IS: Infinite Stratos * High School DxD ** High School DxD New ** High School DxD Born ** High School DxD Hero * Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru * Princess Knight Catue: Fallen Dragoon Valkyrie * Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! * Kinnikuman * Inuyasha * Case Closed * Overlord * Fullmetal Alchemist * Elfen Lied * Akame Ga Kill! * Pretty Cure series ** Fresh Pretty Cure! ** Smile PreCure! ** Go! Princess PreCure * Re:Zero * Taimanin Asagi * Elf Princess Nina * Princess Knight Angelica * Princess Knight Janne * Rurouni Kenshin * Baki the Grappler * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls * Berserk * Hellsing Characters To be added Stages To be added Soundtrack Opening Theme: * Shine!! Super Heroes 2020 ** '''Performed by:' Ichirō Mizuki and Mitsuko Horie ** Composed by: Michiaki Watanabe ** Lyrics by: Nakano ★ Yō ** Arranged by: Kazuo Nobuta * Shining Storm ~Like a Ferocious Fire~ ~CROSS ARENA MIX~ '(Shining Storm ~烈火の如く~ ''Shainingu Stoomu ~Rekka no Gotoku~!) ** 'Performed by: '''JAM Project (featuring Ichirou Mizuki, Mitsuko Horie, Nobuaki Kakuda, Nana Mizuki, Mamoru Miyano and Hitomi Harada) ** '''Composed by: '''Hironobu Kageyama ** '''Lyrics by: '''Hironobu Kageyama ** '''Arranged by: '''Daisuke Ishiwatari Ending Theme: * ** Performed by: Mitsuko Horie ** Composed by: Etsuko Yakushimaru ** Lyrics by: Etsuko Yakushimaru ** Arranged by: Salamander Factory * HEAVEN'S DOOR ~Cross Arena Mix~ ** Performed by: JAM Project (featuring Ichirou Mizuki, Mitsuko Horie, Nana Mizuki, Minami Kuribayashi, Galneryus and Granrodeo) ** Composed by: 'Hiroshi Kitadani ** '''Lyrics by: '''Masami Okui ** '''Arranged by: '''Syu and Yuhki of Galneryus Insert Songs: * ** Performed by: Mitsuko Horie ** Composed by: Kouichirou Kameyama ** Lyrics by: Mitsuko Horie ** Arranged by: Kouichirou Kameyama * ** Performed by: Ichirō Mizuki ** Composed by: Kouichirou Kameyama ** Lyrics by: Ichirō Mizuki ** Arranged by: Kouichirou Kameyama * BLAZE WORLD ~CROSS ARENA MIX~ ** Performed by: JAM Project featuring Yohei Onishi ** 'Composed by: '''Masahiro Aoki ** '''Lyrics by: '''Yohei Onishi ** '''Arranged by: '''Yohgo Kohno Gallery Screenshots ''To be added Miscellaneous To be added Voice Actors Japanese * Hiroshi Kamiya - Kin * Ichirou Mizuki - Keisar Ephes * Mitsuko Horie - Sailor Galaxia * Nana Mizuki - Alicia Arcturus, Hinata Hyuuga, Moka Akashiya * Katsuyuki Konishi - Kenshiro * Rikiya Koyama - Volt, Diavolo * Junko Takeuchi - Naruto * Aya Hirano - Chloe * Hitomi Harada - Angelica Rothschild * Yui Sakakibara - Janne Grenoble * Atsuko Tanaka - Olga Discordia, Konan * Takehito Koyasu - Dio Brando * Kauzhiko Inoue - Kakashi Hatake, Kars, Ginyol (Minor Role) * Nobuo Tobita - Zetsu, Kruul (Minor Role) * Akio Ohtsuka - Blackbeard, Wamuu, Yujiro Hanma * Sora Amamiya - Akame * Yukari Tamura - Tenten, Mine * Soma Saito - Tatsumi * Kouichi Yamadera - Beerus, Kenshiro Kasumi * Yuuko Sanpei - Boruto Uzumaki * Kokoro Kikuchi - Sarada Uchiha * Noriaki Sugiyama - Sasuke Uchiha * Daisuke Sakaguchi - Jindrack Hemy, Shinpachi Shimura * Rie Kugimiya - Catue Dragundaala, Kagura * Tomokazu Sugita - Gintoki Sakata, Joseph Joestar * Fumihiko Tachiki - Kenpachi Zaraki, Sakazuki, Raoh * Mayumi Tanaka - Krillin, Monkey D. Luffy * Michiko Neya - Claudia Levantine * Masako Nozawa - Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bardock, Goku Black, Turles * Yoko Hikasa - Lilia Ewerbein, Rias Gremory * Yuuki Kaji - Eren Jeager, Issei Hyoudou, Johnny Joestar, Koichi Hirose * Yumi Kakazu - Nina Asrath Winvilla * Kikuko Inoue - Celestine Lucullus * Nobuaki Kakuda - Eos Arcturus * Satomi Koroogi - Ruu-Ruu * Kanako Kondou - Kaguya * Eri Kitamura - Maia * Chie Nakamura - Sakura Haruno * Shigeru Chiba - Kazuma Kuwabara, Beasley (minor role) * Wataru Takagi - Obito Uchiha, Okuyasu Nijimura * Daisuke Ono - Jotaro Kujo * Yuuki Ono - Josuke Higashikata * Kensho Ono - Giorno Giovanna * Tessho Genda - Robin Mask * Miyuki Sawashiro - Jolyne Cujoh * Takuya Satou - Caesar A. Zeppeli * Keiji Fujiwara - Hicks (Minor Role), Eisidisi * Demon Kakka - Tororo (Minor Role), Shamuhaza (minor role), John Mandeville (Minor Role), Sabato Kiryuu * Akeno Watanabe - Ingrid * Wakana Yamazaki - Murasaki Yatsu * Saori Hayami - Himawari Uzumaki, Sakura Igawa * Houko Kuwashima - Android 21, Asagi Igawa * Yoku Shioya - Will A. Zeppeli * Kazuyuki Okitsu - Johnathan Joestar * Shintaro Asanuma - Akira Fudo / Devilman * Ryuusei Nakao - Frieza, Gidou (Minor Role) * Hiroaki Hirata - Ernest Fortunato (minor role), Sanji Vinsmoke * Kenji Akabane - Kyle, Dirk Ewerbein (both are minor roles) * Yoshino Nanjou - Prim Fiorire * Toa Yukinari - Casca * Takaya Kuroda - Klaus Levantine * Fumiko Orikasa - Rukia Kuchiki, Seras Victoria * Houchuu Ohtsuka - Edwin Black, Jiraiya * Satoshi Hino - Ryo Asuka / Satan, Ainz Ooal Gown * Yumi Hara - Albedo * Tohru Furuya - Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask, Pegasus Seiya, Yamcha * Kaito Ishikawa - Genos * Keiko Han - Luna, Athena * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Minato Namikaze, Yoshikage Kira, Naraku * Jun Fukuyama - Cyborg 009 / Joe Shimamura * Makoto Furukawa - Saitama * Nozomu Sasaki - Yusuke Urameshi * Toshio Furukawa - Shin, Piccolo * Takaya Hashi - Toki * Norio Wakamoto - Cell, Alexander Anderson, Grave Levantine (Minor Role) * Megumi Ogata - Haruka Teno / Sailor Uranus, Tier Harribel * Masako Katsuki - Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune, Tsunade Senju * Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel * Takahiro Sakurai - Griffith * Hiroaki Iwanaga - Guts * Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki * Yuki Matsuoka - Orihime Inoue * Ai Maeda - Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Uranus * Ryotaro Okiyayu - Gemini Saga, Toriko, Kevin Mask * Akira Kamiya - Ramon Kasumi / Ryuken, Kinnikuman * Sho Hayami - Vanilla Ice, Sousuke Aizen * Kotono Mitsuishi - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon, Boa Hancock * Yuuichi "Cho" Nagashima - Brook * Johji Nakata - Enrico Pucci, Alucard * Nobunaga Shimazaki - Kazui Kurosaki, Baki Hanma English To be added Reception The game performed successfully in its first two months of release, having sold 800,000 copies in Japan and 430,000 in North America. By the end of 2020, the crossover sold an estimated total of 4,589,000 copies worldwide. The game also received critical acclaim, with reviewers praising its abundance of anime and manga franchises and characters crossing over, story, gameplay contents and extra features such as several available modes and DLC. Billboard controversy Billboards and posters in Los Angeles, Chicago, Houston and New York City promoting the game's Western release garnered controversy for showing an image of a villain choking a heroine, with critics saying the ad advocates violence against women. Among those opposed to the material was women's right advocate Anita Sarkeesian, who told IGN: “There is a major problem when the men and women at Japanese entertainment companies think casual violence against women is the way to market a game. There is no context in the ad, just a woman getting strangled. The fact that no one flagged this is offensive and frankly, stupid.” In apologizing for the billboard, Bandai Namco of America said it intended to remove the image from circulation. Gallery Posters Cross_Arena_2020_Teaser_Poster_(Japanese).png|The game's controversial teaser poster Trivia * The game is notable for celebrating milestones among certain anime and entertainment companies, such as: ** 65th anniversary of Bandai Namco; ** 65th anniversary of Toei Animation; ** 65th anniversary of Nakayoshi Magazine; ** Aniplex's 25th anniversary; ** Kadokawa Shoten's 75th anniversary; and ** Shuiesha's 95th anniversary. * Veteran Japanese singers Ichirō Mizuki and Mitsuko Horie, who sang the game's opening theme, portray as the main antagonists who even have their own themes as insert songs. * Kin from Kuroinu in this game is the main protoganist alongside Kazui Kurosaki as he realized Volt's evil plan as he deffected to the side of heroes and thus earning the trust of Seven Shield Alliance all together and love from Akeno Himejima thus making him the former villain alongside Edwin Black from Taimanin Asagi. Kin was redesigned by Tetsuo Hara of Fist of the North Star fame thus making his outfit ressemble the Lee brothers from Double Dragon as his fighting style is now Hokuto Shinken and it's variation Go no Ken which he learned from Raoh himself as he will use the fighting abilities to bring down his former Black Dog comrades to justice and to destroy the evil Keisar Ephes and save the worlds. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Anime Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Video Games based on Anime Category:Arc System Works Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Fighting Category:Cross Crisis Series Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:Dragon Ball Fighterz Category:Sailor Moon Category:One Piece Category:Naruto Category:Naruto Games Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Category:Fairy Tail Category:Bleach Category:Gintama Category:GinTama Category:Saint Seiya Category:Doraemon Category:HunterXHunter Category:Card Captor Sakura Category:Magic Knight Rayearth Category:Sword Art Online Category:SAO Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Fist of the North Star Category:The Fist of the North Star Category:Fist of the Blue Sky Category:Shingeki no Kyojin Category:Attack on Titan Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Kill la Kill Category:Devilman Category:Cyborg 009 Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:The Seven Deadly Sins Category:One Punch Man Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Betterman Category:Infinite Stratos Category:High School DxD Category:Kuroinu Category:Princess Knight Catue Category:Princess Knight Angelica Category:Princess Knight Janne Category:Elf Princess Nina Category:Taimanin Asagi Category:Konosuba Category:Kinnikuman Category:Inuysaha Category:Case Closed Category:Detective Conan Category:Overlord Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Elfen Lied Category:Akame Ga Kill Category:Akame ga Kill Category:Pretty Cure Category:Fresh PreCure Category:Smile PreCure Category:Go! Princess PreCure Category:Re:Zero Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:Monster Musume Category:Berserk Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:CERO C Category:PEGI 12 Category:DLC Category:Steam Games Category:Steam Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Shonen Jump Category:Weekly Shonen Magazine Category:Toei Animation Category:Nakayoshi Magazine Category:Aniplex Category:Kadokawa Shoten Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Type-Moon Category:Liquid Category:Lilith Category:Valkyria Category:CatwalkNero Category:Shueisha Category:Shogakukan